Fox Girl
by SakuraTamao
Summary: Once there was a girl who was cursed before she lived. Now she is a perfect ninja. She has no true emotions... Or at least she tries. HIATUS
1. Prologue

DICLAIMER: This is the only time I'm saying this… I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There once was a time when two famous jounin married. They had a happy marriage and were content until the wife discovered she was with child. Not wanting to worry her husband, she kept the pregnancy a secret and continued taking missions. When she was three months pregnant, they were assigned an easy mission together.

After completing their short mission, the two were attacked by three enemy shinobi. Two of the enemies were defeated easily, the remaining ninja causing them the most trouble. He was furious his team had been beaten. Realizing that the woman was pregnant, the man cursed her unborn child. Finally becoming conscious of his wife's pregnancy, the enraged father-to-be attacked the enemy shinobi without a second thought. Somehow he was able to kill the last assailant, but he forfeited his life in the process. His wife's exhausted body collapsed on his corpse sobbing helplessly over her dead husband and doomed baby, fated to stay in a coma till she died giving birth to her only child.

A few hours later a young ANBU member searching for the two discovered their last battlefield and brought them back to Konoha with a heavy heart. The woman was immediately put in intensive care where she remained for the last five months of her life. Her nonexistent energy waned dangerously low as she went into labor a month early. Heartbroken by the loss of her husband, she died after suffering through three hours of labor. She had no will to live without him, child or no child. Her last request to the world was to name her child's savior her child's godfather, and if he would accept it, father. She never got her answer, because once she had spoken, she died.

The young man gladly accepted the woman's requests but unfortunately never was united with the child because the Kyuubi attacked the village before the child was ready to leave the hospital's care. Instead, the baby was put in the care of a peaceful young couple unable to have children of their own, the Harunos. They dubbed her their own and desperately tried to forget her curse once it was discovered. The cruel curse of never being able to touch someone she accepted.

When the child started school she was constantly teased about her "big forehead" until one day another young girl protected her and gradually became her first friend. The Haruno's foster child knew to not accept her friendship or her secret would be discovered so she quickly became an excellent actress. And when she realized she was too close to the girl, she decided to put on a facade so good she would even act in her head. She resolved to act as if she too liked the current heart throb of the Academy, Uchiha Sasuke. So the cursed child cut her ties with her only friend and joined the demented mob of fan girls Uchiha had.

Life continued on in a never ending routine for the hopeless child until she earned the spot as of Sasuke's teammates. She quickly got over the fact that her other teammate was had a huge crush on her and was disliked by a majority of village as well and acted as if Sasuke was the best friend a person could ask for and the demon container was stupid and annoying. Truthfully, she couldn't stand "her beloved Sasuke-kun" and the blonde brat amused her greatly. Though she believed she kept them at arms length from her heart the girl hadn't realized she cared for them because they never touched…


	2. Chapter 1

'**_BOLD italics'_** are Kyuubi talking to Naruto

**Sakura's POV**

We just completed our mission to catch that poor cat, Tiger, and were on our way to bring it back to its owner when Naruto came up to me and asked me the most random question.

"Sakura, do you really consider me a friend?"

I froze. How could I answer him? I hadn't really accepted anyone since Ino and I_ditched_ her. I can't just _like_ people. It's too dangerous for me. Frantically I rack my brain for an answer to that simple little question, trying to ignore the strange looks they are sending me for taking so long to answer.

'Breathe Sakura! Breathe! Don't start hyperventilating now damn it!' Inner Sakura screams at me desperately. 'It's not that big of a question! Just say yes and pretend to mean it!'

I reluctantly agree with her, even though I don't want to lie to Naruto for some odd reason. Taking a deep breath I tell him he _is_ my friend. Naruto instantly became ecstatic and jumps on me and starts hugging me.

**POOF**

Shit. I knew I shouldn't have said that. Now I know why I freaked out. I let him get under my skin… I really _do_ consider him my friend. I am _so_ screwed.

Everyone is staring at me. Shit. I need to run. Run as fast as I can and get away. Away from them. Maybe when I get back (if I ever do) they will have forgotten. Forgotten this entire incident.

'Don't just stand there talking to yourself idiot!' Inner Sakura screams at me, 'Start running while they're still in shock!'

I jump, realizing she's right. If I don't start running now I'll never get away. So I run. I run for all I'm worth. I know in this state I won't be able to run any faster than I already am but I can still try, can't I?

For some reason I seem to be having horrible luck though. My movement brought them out of their stupor…

**Naruto's POV**

We finally caught that evil cat "Tiger" when I decided to ask Sakura-chan if she really thought of me as a friend. I'm starting to think that's she's just pretending, even with Sasuke-bastard. I have no clue why. Call it a hunch I guess. When I ask her she freezes, like I had just asked the most dangerous trick question ever. If I'm not mistaken she's trying to not hyperventilating (why would she be anyways?) What's her problem? If she doesn't like me she can just tell me outright- I'm used to people hating me.

Then she says the most amazing thing. "Yes." She thinks of me as a friend! I'm stunned but so happy I can't help but jump up and down and hug her.

**POOF**

Suddenly I was holding a fox in my arms instead of my Sakura-chan… did she use the body replacement technique? Wait a minute… why is the fox pink! Aren't foxes red or black or something like that? ARG! That thing bit me! Then it hits me- this is Sakura. She turned into a fox when I hugged her…

**Sasuke's POV**

Somehow I expected Sakura to yell at him when he asked her if she was his friend… or just pretend and say yes to be "nice". Instead she freaked out before saying it. And she meant it… I could tell. Usually she lies about friends and stuff concerning relationships. Even abut me. I know she isn't really an obsessed fan girl of mine. She's just pretending…

Then Naruto hugged her and she vanished. Or at least I thought she did because Naruto was suddenly holding a fox in his arms. A light pink fox… with its paws and the tip of its tail bright red… and green eyes. Just like Sakura. Exactly like her… how creepy.

**Kakashi's POV**

Sakura… she… she… she turned into a fox… I only know of one person who can turn into a fox from contact… I saved her mother on the way home from a mission when I was still an ANBU member. I never found out what happened to her…

They wouldn't let me see the lady's child because she was premature and then Kyuubi attacked and she vanished. That damn hospital gave her away… to some couple who couldn't have their own child. Her mother _asked_ for me to be her guardian. Those damn nurses told me five years too late though… five years too late for me to do _anything_. They wouldn't even let me know who she was or where she lived. I should _have_ that privilege… I'm her godfather damn it!

**Sakura's POV**

I dart between their legs as they jump at me, still half dazed. Knowing I had to get away I run as fast as I can and even faster. If they catch me the whole village will know about me. Not even the Hokage knows the whole truth about me!

Somehow I manage to get Kakashi and Sasuke tangled in a heap with only Naruto after me. I hope it won't be too hard to lose of him. Suddenly he performs Kage Buushin and surrounds me, before jumping on me and hugging me as tightly as he can without hurting me. **No!** I can't let him! I have to get away!

Desperately I bite and scratch him, not wanting to hurt him but knowing I have to get away. Yet even when he starts bleeding he won't let me go. I can't hurt him anymore. Its just _wrong- _I can't hurt him like this I stop, hoping he'll let me go, but instead he cuddles me and whispers soothing things in my ear.

Why! Why is he being so nice to me? He should be shunning me! Hating me! Telling the Hokage that I've lied all my life! Telling the village about me. Saying I'm a danger to society! Why is he being nice! I don't deserve it! I'm a monster! I've lied to him all of my life! I- I- I don't deserve his love! The only thing I deserve from him is hate!

**Naruto's POV**

Why is she so scared of me? She's acting like I should hate and shun her… is it because she changed into a fox? If anything she looks really cute like this...

**_You know kit… you're actually right. She _does_ look cute now. A real turn on…_**

Gah! That's so WRONG! Stupid Kyuubi thinking dirty thoughts… I need to find a way to seal his voice so I don't hear him. But first things first… I need to figure out _why_ she changed… I know for a fact that that's not normal. No one else I've ever hugged has turned into a fox before and I'm almost positive that Sakura knew this would happen…


End file.
